Grey lioness
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: "Annie... I know you are a good person." Annia paused, looking back at Armin, her mind flying back to another time when another had said that to her. Looking into Armin's crystal clear blue eyes, Mikasa' stance, and Eren's fierce determination she can't believe she didn't see that simulates before now. And she laughs at her own idiocy. Rated for a bit of language. Please read.
1. Prologue

She had not come from a very well known family but neither was she unknown to anyone. She had not been born very rich but nether was she poor. Such things didn't bother her nor did they matter. To her ones birth did not truly destine who they would be.

That is what her father's harsh and rigorous training had carved into her. All night and all day learning he trained her in the art of war and combat of many different worlds all to protect her. Few people had seen her and even fewer had the honor of being this close to her. Rhea the Grey Goddess. Elusive and sly the creator of her world. "She is clever, she is sly, cunning, kind and sometimes ruthless. "Some call her the Virgin Queen. But that is only because gods do not breed." her father had told her during their dinner. "But if she is a virgin how could she have created all of us?" Annie had asked. She knew it had been a mistake to ask him "Hold your tongue!" he had shouted at her when she had said that tossing a plate at her. "Such thoughts! She is a goddess of noble standard!" Annie couldn't help but smirk coldly at the memory as she walked up to the palace. The guards looked down at her nodded and let her pass. Really was there any need for them? The grey palace was protected by her power anyway.

As the young woman walked through the grey hallway She soon came upon a young boy of Spanish decent leaning cooly against a window. He looked... well there was no word for his expression. It looked halfway between a smirk and a over exhausted complexion on his dark face. His black hair was long and framed his face elegantly. Dressed in black robe and grey pants with a gleaming sword at his side She knew who this was. He was Carlos the Goddess' Personal Guard. The only one He looked up at her as she came closer. She couldn't help but fell that she thought he looked handsome.

"Anastasia, I suppose?" he asked her his voice dripping with slight annoyance. "I was told by Rhea to wait for a girl with yellow hair and blue eyes. But... she didn't tell me you would be this... short."

Annie didn't say anything but glared at Carlos coldly. "You _must_ be that mans daughter. Your eyes look as cold as his and just like the snow there..." he sighed moving form the door. Before Annie could say anything the door opened and she was assured inside.

And so it was that for the first time in all her life she saw her Goddess for the first time in her life. She was tall and lean. Even when she was sitting down. She was playing a harp by an open window bathed in the sun. Her raven black and golden hair was loose about her and falling over her shoulders falling against her long and flowing dark red silk dress where a sash tied tightly around her small waist at its center was a symbol of a grey upside-down triangle against gold. It was also on a red and grey colored chocker set against her throaght right above her covered chest only this one had three triangles surrounding it. There was a figure of a female shaped specter with wings holding what looked to be a sword and a harp painted on the glass window behind her that Annie could see clearly when she had risen from it as she turned to the duo at the door.

"And... what is this?" Rhea asked sitting up from the window seat and turning to the one in the doorway. "Hmm... Ahh yes... Nicholas' child. Tell me girl, is he still bitter that I relived him from my service a day before he married your mother?" The goddess asked, her blue and green eyes falling at the dark mark at the corner of her eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Carlos smirk and couldn't help but think she was in the middle of some secret joke. "Not very well. Pity. But I do not wish to have married couples about me. So... what makes you I need another warrior before me?"

She knew, she knew it. But the strangest part about having powers like hers is that she couldn't tell what they were saying. She really must learn to lip read it wasn't like she was getting any older, but then again the visions went by too fast for her to make out any mouth movements. She wanted to hear the reason rather then just see it.

"My father has trained me himself for this moment and then some. Was he not the best of your services?" She didn't care this was her duty.

"Sometimes a parent cannot expect to live through their child," Rhea sighed, sitting down on her chair a cool look in her eyes. The goddess gazed at the young girl before her and smiled. "I do not need another one but If you wish to be my lap dog then prove to me that I need you," she smirked, and pointed towards Carlos. "Best him in combat and then we will talk." Really she just wanted to see if what she had seen was true, she might even get a chuckle out of it.

And she did. Not even a second later Carlos was flat on his back with his legs over his head his sword lying useless in his hand, a dark look on his face and he glared at Rhea accusingly as she applauded her. "Congratulations, Annie Leonhart, on becoming the next Titan in my services."

And so it was that her time with the goddess began. Working with her was like she was three different people at once. At one moment she would be kind another quick to anger and quick to her sword. She showed an intelligence that vastly outran anything she had known. She was brave and strong.

But even she also had her inner demons.

"She is named Hylia. She is the one who raised me when I was created," the Goddess told her one day pointing towards the glass painting facing towards the evening sun. Annie didn't know what to say about that but if she looked closely at the painting she could see that the figure looked solemn. "She was a lovely deity really and was very kind to me."

"Then why did you leave her side?"

"I left her side because I saw a dark fate for her world if I stayed," she answered simply more to herself then to her. After a short pause Rhea suddenly turned to Annie. "Tell me, Annie do you know the world you are fighting for?" the goddess smirked giving her cheek a soft tap.

"...You." she answered stiffly.

"Really, just me? Is that all? You fight just for me not anyone else?" she smirked, and she cupped her face in her hands. "What about everyone else? Do you think that just because you protect me I am too lazy to do anything else?" she said softly and her eyes softened a little. "Annie, I know you must be a good person..." Rhea said, and at that time Annie looked at her her truly looked at her her eyes fixed on the bright blue eye. It seemed to show sympathy and compassion and great wisdom, while the green one looked fierce and determined with a hint of bloodlust set in the very pupils. The blonde haired young woman nodded not knowing that those words would be the last she would hear of her Goddess.

A darkness spread over the heavens.

Bloodstained, her breath heavy in the exhaustion of the long battle Annie puled her sword out of the shadowy creature's body. Its sneering face mocking her. Exhausted she fell to the ground her legs folded underneath her. She breathed in and coughed on the stale bloody air... her eyes, the only hint of her transformation, looked towards the sunless dark sky. She didn't have to be told by Carlos that, although the war was over something much greater had been lost to the world.

She only had him now, and he her. Their partnership was something that lasted for centuries. Their bodies kept alive by the power Rhea had given each of them. They were alone the both of them. They were not welcomed in this world anymore. Her father had guarded the two of them the best he could but soon his age caught up with him and he died begging his only child for forgiveness. They lived, they bled, they thrived off this bleak world. After what felt like one hundred years they met others. Those who still had the memories of the goddess. Years passed in her new family and slowly her heart froze like the snow of mid-winter in her country. After all the threat against them was not far off. If Carlos noticed he did not say anything. Sometimes she would catch Bertholdt looking at her with a look that was unknown to her. But it was probably a child's admiration to someone of superior power. Reiner would often play small jokes on her but that was it.

She had something else to hope for her world now. But inwardly she knew that it wouldn't be the same and neither did she believe she was the true one. But there was something in the professors daughter that she knew had to belong to that of Rhea. For she bore her mark on the back of her hand. And then she died in flames set by the false God-worshipers Wallist they would become in less then a year. And just like that the world was doomed. The worship of the very one who had killed Rhea had been running strong since her death. Slowing progress, knowledge. Self mutilation all took over the weak minded. A denial for all things progressive and truthful. Unknowingly the idiots were destroying their very world. It would not be long before more burnings took place.

They had been abandoned by the other gods.

Something had to be done to stop this. So she and Carlos shared their power with the one who had taken them. Heartbroken and bloodthirsty he took it and set about killing the ones who had killed his daughter. If it had been a mistake she did not care. The last hope of this words was gone anyway.

She watched the sky turn red as blood pored down from the skies above. And she felt nothing.

(...) (...)

"Annie I know you are a good person..."

Inwardly Annie stiffened. Did he really just say what she had thought he had just said to her? She looked back at the young blonde haired boy in front of her and looked into his eyes, truly looked into them and it was the first in a long while she truly felt something inside her. Like lightning striking her very core. His eyes blue and bright and filled with a knowledge that should far exceed his age. Could it really be" She didn't know what was going on her feet were not her own she didn't even hear herself speaking. Could it really be? She looked down at the three below her on the stairs each of them looking at her with different expressions on their faces.

"I said this isin't funny!"

"We can still talk, Annie!"

"That's enough... I can't listen anymore. I'll tear you apart again, female titan!"

Yes... why didn't she see it before. It had been staring her in the face this entire time. Parts of her had been right in front of her face the whole time. And she laughed. She laughed half insane at the pointlessness of it all The goddess Rhea could be alive still! All this had ben for not! The people, the experience, fucking Sina! It had all been so damned useless! All for not!

It took a few seconds to regain her composure. Looking into their eyes she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it even after all these years. It was as clear as day. Funny how somethings worked out like that. All three of them had a piece of her inside of them. Her world could still be saved.

"Armin... I'm so happy I was able to be a nice person to you," She giggled, and for the first time in a long time she happy Something that she had kept inside her for who knew how long. How she had wanted to prove Rhea wrong. But now, she had to get to the others, she had to tell the others to stop the attack. She no idea that by the end of the day she would have had to use the other waning power the Goddess had given to her. How long she slept she did not know the only thing she remembers was waking up in Carlos' arms as he and the other two left to retrieve Sina.

Now she sits at the ruins of Rhea's castle she watched her walking through _her_ rising grey halls once again. And for the first time in a long time she looks up at the blue sky and breaths in the fresh, crisp air.

"Now... what was that about being a good person, Annie?"


	2. Dull claws

Annie sat hunched against the side of the wall of the cave stocking the dying fire before her. Carlos curled up next to it as she did. She looked up from the fire and looked outside. Sleet, hail, dark frozen ice. That was all anybody could see in Russia's frozen mountains. It never used to look like that. She turned away from the frozen death and back to the fire watching it spark and crackle. It was a small fire. Not very warm but it had to do for now. They couldn't afford to get caught by them. Earlier today Carlos had made the mistake of speaking against one of the false god worshippers rally and just barely made it out of it alive.

**Idiot**...

How had he become one of Rhea guard in the first place! Annia shook her hear fully knowing that she would have done the same thing if she were in his shoes. Carefully she put another log into the fiery mouth and glanced at Carlos wishing she could sleep like that. As she did Carlos shouted out in his sleep.

"You should think of something else," Annia said as he tried to collect his breathing. Beads of sweating was poring down his face. from the gaps in his fingers she could see his eyes were wide in horror. "Or at least try not to sleep."

"I can't not stop thinking about it Annie. I was there. I was right beside her when she was taken. And I couldn't do a damned thing!"

Honestly it was amazing he hadn't gone mad by this point. Annia sighed reached for a cloth.

"But as the song goes... You can't hold onto a dream of home, Right?" he smirked watching as she placed the cloth into the snow outside the cave. Quickly she pulled it back clenching it in her hand to melt it and shoved the damp cloth under his nose

"Here... you're starting to bleed again..."

"Tch always getting saved by you. Aren't I Annie. Don't get so used to it. Who knows one day I might save you..."

"Mmm... Don't count on it," Annie smirked resting her head against Carlos' as the fire died before them.

"THERE, in there! I found them!"


	3. Finding home

They came in great numbers through the snow and the silt. Wearing white from head to toe. Golden crosses shining in false light hang from around their covered necks. Torches in their hands. Shouting cries of blasphemy and nonsense. How they had know that they were even there she did not know, and she didn't care. What mattered was getting the hell away form them and being indie a cave was the last place they had wanted to be. But thankfully the two of them had managed to exit the cave before they had reached the opening.

"They've been here by the looks of things. Keep searching they must not get away!"

"Yes pastor Nick!" they chanted in unison. They turned to the entrance of the cave leaving the pastor alone.

Out in the frozen tundra they pushed on. Through the glass like snow she moved on carrying her partner. Why was it taking so long for him to heal. In the distance she saw torches flashing cruelly against the night. Desperately she looked around for a place to hide. All she saw was a forest and a little ways ahead a mansion set right under a mountain.

Had she gone in a circle?

"Annie, you could..."

"No Carlos," Annie said sharply her voice hushed and barely above a whisper above the war cries coming from just outside the cave thankfully growing less and less as she watched.

"We're not going to get away this time. Even you know it. I already used it up. Besides... they need to..."

"I said no," Annie hissed.

"Why are you defending them?!"

"They are still our people..."

"No Annie... they're all dead. They died long after the war. Were the only ones left now." Carlos hissed. His eyes daring her to disagree. A small part of her knew that he was right. But she just pushed it aside as she ran into a grove of trees covered in snow offering shelter. Suddenly Carlos pulled himself out of her grasp and grabbed her. "What is that matter with you?! Isn't this not what they deserve? They worship the very one who is destroying our world and they're finishing it. Is it not our job to preserve it! This would be a great example! We used to protect this world and our dreams of the future. Now, now we are not even allowed to live our lives without them sticking a finger in it. Once we had hopes and dreams as well, Annie! Now they're taking it all away from us! Look at us! Annie we can barely stand!"

Inwardly she knew he was right. That this was the only way But she wasn't the person she would be in a hundred years time, yet. Annie was so preoccupied with Carlos that she didn't notice an arrow shot from behind her on a hill until she she saw the white snow stained red with her blood.

"I got one, hurry!" Annie heard sounding not too far off her face half buried in the ever falling snow. Even if the snow covered them they would still see where they were because of all the blood seeping in through her wound.

No...! it wouldn't end like this... Ignoring the pain coursing through her body she managed to pull herself up. Her body numb and frozen as she pulled the arrow out of her body eyes piercing blue like they would a hundred years later. Not even her healing could help her keep concise she had to act quickly. _Have to... have to... trans_- A sudden sound made her stop what she was doing the man in the shadow of trees behind them she turned sharply her teeth scraping the skin of her thumb. She faced a man with long dark black hair and matching eyes. His visable skin was nearly as pale as the snow. He moved towards them carefully through the snow a concerned look in his eyes. Nothing about him spelled death to her but after all these years she trusted no one except her partner now.

Annie began to bit down on her thumb. Her vision faded and before she passed out she felt warm hands wrap around her. Rhae? she wondered blearily.

Kichirou caught the young woman as she fell in his arms and quickly scooped the boy up in his free one. They both felt so very thin in his arms. He swore he could feel their bones. Sighs of frost-bight were evident all over them. Cursing in anger and disgust he straightened up seeing the light in the distance Thanking the remains of the goddess for the thick snow he made his way back to the mansion. He felt the boy move weakly against his grip.

"Don't worry, you're safe," he whispered. He wasn't sure if the boy even heard him or not.

"Annie..." came the raspy response behind it held a hiss or warning.

"For the glory of the goddess," he whispered back in response. He felt the boy go limp in his arms as he walked into the warm front hall the doors slamming shut behind him making the chandelier shake a little.

"Grisha! Berwick!" the man called when they were safely in the hall. Vaguely Carlos heard the thunder of feet rushing across marble stop abruptly at the top of the stairs and then a collective gasp. He looked up seeing a young man with long straight brown hair and grey eyes set beneath round spectacles. He wore an entirely brown eastern European suite. Beside him was a young man in simple clothing. His hair was short boyish and his grey eyes looked over the scene in shock. The thunder of them rushing down the heavily carpeted stairs was all he knew before the darkness took him.

"Kichirou, What happened to them?" The man called Grisha asked taking Annie into his arms.

"The false god worshipperes. I was out locking up the laboratory when I saw them chasing these two of them down the ravine." Kichirou said looking out the window seeing lights in the distant.

"People's hearts are getting more and more black these days... Attacking mere children..." Grisha said disgustedly shacking his head in dismay after they put the two to bed in the second story bedroom of the house.

"They are more then just mere children, Grisha..."

"And what exactly do you mean by that... Kichirou?" the doctor asked eyeing his companion watching his eyes twinkle against the flash of lightening just outside the glass painted window.

"Grisha... I am surprised. Do you not feel it my old friend? Those two "children" as you call them were once the personal guard of the old goddess Rhea!"

Berwick, who was sitting next to the bed tending to the boy, eyes widened in surprise as he heard the slight gasp of his master.

"I am... That is..." Grisha was at a loss for words and he looked back at the two on the bed and as he did he saw what appeared to be smoke rise from the boys wound. There was no denying it now.

"Do you not believe me know, Grisha? Berwick, I do not believe that is necessary anymore. And do not gaze at them like that, they are not pieces of art! They have been through a lot." he scolded the young man softly.

"Sorry," Berwick said nervously.

"Kichiro this is truly a miracle that's happened tonight. Saving those two is at the very least a winning strike against them. But, Tell me old friend, would you have saved those two even if they weren't what they are?" Gresha asked as they left the room leaving Berwick to watch over their guests.

"Of course I would, Gresha... Tell me, how is my wife? Is she any better?"

* * *

**Berhtoldt and Reiner may or may not be appearing in the next chapter by the way**


	4. Safety

Outside the elegant stained glass, but very thick and fully protected windows. The storm continued to rage on throughout most of the night and into the next day. The harsh wind continued to howl brutally through the towns throwing open windows and blinding white snow fell all around covering freshly made footprints and bloodstains set deep within the snow itself. The people cowered in their hoses holding their crucifixes' tightly and shouting prayers that would never be answered.

It was harsh and brutal on the outside of these thick and strong walls and was seen as a curse to those on the outside. However Berwick liked to think that the remnants of Rhea were protecting them from the evil ones. He even thought the weather was strangely beautiful. While inside, where all the house and rooms were all very warm thanks to his master. He offered a silent thank-you next to the older boys bed. He opened up one eye. The reprimand of his master still fresh in his young mind. But he couldn't help himself. They looked so magnificent. The boys sword sparkled with gold and he swore that the hilt was made out of gold and strangely wonderful small jewels all around the edge. Why the lady didn't have a sword as great as his was beyond his small mind to comprehend. With much difficulty he tore his eyes away from the sword propped up against the opposite wall. The very sword that took tremendous effort for the men just to get off his winter scared body. They had a lot of fire burns on them afterwards. He found it incredibly fascinating to say the least. Berwick dipped the cloth into the bowl once more returning to the girl... and met icy cold blue eyes glaring up at him.

Time seemed to freeze for the both of them. Berwick licked his lips feeling a bit of sweat on his face. He could see the lady's eyes. He saw confusion but not fear. That was good, he thought. Secretly he suspected that master Jeager had left them in charge of them was that they would take to a child better then an adult. "Hellos miss," He said softly hoping it would win her over with a smile.

Annie frowned but not at the small child but where they are. If they had been captured by them this would be the last place she though they would take the two of them. Laying on a feather bed with silver blue sheets that matched the room they were in. And, from what she saw the rest of the room, it was large, brightly lit, spacious, cleanly and well decorated. Beautiful oil paintings lined the walls Pictures of green mountains and fresh springs. Once more as she sat up she saw Carlos' sword was in the room. Who knows perhaps they were safe. She glanced at Carlos on the bed next to her breathing a sigh of relief that his wound were finally healed.

"Kid... where am I?" she asked as the door opened up. Annie looked up to see a man wearing thick clothing coming inside the room carrying a tray in his hands.

"Ahh, good. You have recovered. My name is Gresha Jeager, young lady. You were found by my colleague and friend Kirouchi Moto last night. I see you have already met Berwick, he smiled putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Rest assured you have nothing to fear form us. Although most of this human race has fallen into madness we however stay true to the Goddess' teaching," said an older looking man that Annie remembered from the other day who came in through the open door carrying a tray of soup setting it down on a desk beside her bed. The boy hoped down from his stool taking the other bowl from the tray and placed it on the desk next to Carlos."Rest ushered we will not betray you to the enemy." Grisha said softly as Annie looked between the two of them.

"I see then. Thank-you," Annie said softly her eyes hovering towards the the snow outside. Grisha nodded and looked towards Kichirou. The two older men both nodded in silent understanding and left towards the door, the bowls of soup left on trays by the bed leaving Annie alone in the room with Carlos. "They need their time, we will check on them in a few hours." Annie heard the man say to the young child and Grisha before they left down the stairs. Minutes passed in silence as Annie chewed slowly on the bread that had been brought up along with the soup as the snow blew all around the world outside. Clocking the mansion in a filed of icy invisible white. Snowflakes fell in piles on the walkway making any movement there hazardous to say the least. The temperature dropped to below freezing outside. The people escaped to their houses trapped in the dank darkness of what was their own creations Huddled in thick blankets next to dull fire. Praying for the end of the vile weather.

But who was there to listen?

* * *

**Extra bit of deleted conversation between Carlos and Annie from the next chapter..**.

"Hey Annie? ...Do you ever feel like we're being watched? Like our actions, thoughts and words are just being written down right as we speak? So that they can be enjoyed by people so they can make money? And in the hope that they will buy our clothing and laugh and cry at our actions...?"

"Carlos... I think you hit your head on something," Annie said. Without looking up from her book.

"I conquer..."

**You can tell why it was deleted...**


	5. Finding home part two

A woman lay still on a bed. Her body was rigid and deep in a restless sleep. She was breathing heavily as if she had just run twenty miles. There were lines of illness as well as worry all over her paper thin face. A face that looked as if it were melting as it glistened with sweat and heat despite the open windows and amount of cold wind billowing through it. A single thin sheet was laying atop her small body but was not on the cold floor. Discarded and unneeded.

"Maria..."

Dull grey eyes opened wearily warming up slightly when she caught sight of her husband at the doorway.

Young, dutiful Berwick came in with a cloth and faithfully dabbed at her face with the freezing cold water hoping against hope that it would help. Marie smiled at her adopted son and bade him to stop. Grisha watched with a heavy heart at the woman withering before his very eyes, her body showing little to no sign of the fast coming life within her as her husband joined her on the bed.

"Älskling," she said in a heavily accented voice raising her arms in welcoming embrace, "there is no escape from the evil ones who are laughing at us... I grow weaker and weaker each day... The weather is doing nothing for me... I am so sorry to keep you so far form home... for nothing but a dream of home."

Kichirou shook his head taking his wife's burning hot hands in his cold one. "They may be but this is what you need now. Do not say such words. I too wish there were another way to counteract these disease but cold weather is all we could do for you."

"I fear for our child... I hope that... it is a girl... If I don't live I wish for you to call her, Sina. Such a lovely name, right?" she asked missing the way her husbands eyes narrowed if only for a second.

"We will rase her together... I know you will be safe here." Kichirou assured his wife with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"Älslling, tell me... what makes you say that? What makes you have so much... hope?" she managed to asked through her slight cough.

"Saiai no tsuma... in our own house are two of the Goddess' Warriors..."

"How are they?"

"Safe but not unscathed..."

"You mean?"

"Yes... but we got to them first."

"Glory be to the Goddess..." Maria smiled, her eyes twinkling at her husband for what seemed to be the first time in forever before they slowly closed and her head fell back on the soft pillow designed to keep her cold. If not for the gentle rise and fall of her body one would think she was dead. Kirouchi sighed and tucked a strand of her greying hair behind her ear.

Grisha stepped forward and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Someone is at the door Kichirou... I saw him through the window."

(...) (...)

Though the outside was impossible to pass through safely without gathering frost-bight someone made their way out of the white snow and managed to the mansion.

"Drink for you, father?" Kichirou asked as he removed his coat.

"I must say that saki has less sting in it then vine..." he sighed putting the bottle down. "But thank-you none the less Kichirou."

"Father... I wish you would not drink something that was made by the fallen hands..." Kirouchi said to the nearly middle aged man as he led him to the well lit living room.

"Son... the easiest way to their mind is through their drink." the man sighed setting the bottle down. "Especially when that one is a foreigner to them... At least in my view that is what I think." he chuckled slightly before he become serious once more. "I have some news for you, my son. I heard that some had found the campsite of the boy who was so "vile of mind" that he broke up a fire rally, he escaped along with his female accomplish... be on the look out for them they cannot stay long out in this weather. I fear from them, they are but somewhat elder children."

"I am pleased to sat that I already have, father."

"Really?" the mans face broke out in a smile. "In the Goddess name you are quick my son... But, how?"

"They came to me just last night... Not only that but... they are the Warrior's of the Goddess... They are safe and healed."

The elder man blinked. Yellow eyes frowning in slight surprise despite himself. He had guessed that the forgotten duo were still out there. He might have know that they were the ones responsible for causing those fools such anger.

"I am afraid that... they will see no one..."

"I do not expect Carlos or Annie to open up to anyone anytime soon... I am quite surprise that they evens stayed this long."

"The were both horrible scared when Kirouchi found them for some reason their wound have not healed yet... they began to just last night." Grisha answered standing next to Berwick by the fireplace.

The elder Moto nodded gravely at this answer and sighed. "I am afraid that I cannot. I have to leave. They are waiting for commander of the army to join them in a few minutes at the barracks. I hope that when I return I will be able to hold my Grandchild and see the recovery of my dear Daughter in Law." he said as he got up from his chair.

"Can you not stay longer?" Grisha asked as he got up.

"I am afraid not. They'll be needing Dot Pixis once again..." he answered stowing a small canteen in his jacket believing it was cold enough to put it there.

"Be safe, father..." Kichirou said showing him out the door as he donned his winter coat.

"Be safe and guard your wife until she is well as well enough again to guard herself. School your child female or male in the arts of the sword just like the Goddess said my son..." he said as he left.

Shômo Moto's footprints were soon lost under the white storm. His black hair the only other color one could see for miles.

(...)

"You're a fool Annie..." said Carlos eyeing the empty bowl in her hands.

"...They are not our enemies..."

"I don't believe you..." Carlos said coldly at his partner.

"Carlos, listen... don't leave..."

"Leave? How can you expect me to leave in this weather?!" Carlos demanded gesturing to the window and the storm outside. "At least... not yet... Not like this. Not with our powers so... weak..."

"It's effecting you too, isn't it?"

"These damned, miserable, false god worshippers... Not only are they draining us of Rhea's life but also the very earth itself!" the young man raged his fist soon meeting the opposite wall making a rather large dint in its very surface. Annie looked at him as he sat down on the cushion right beside the window. She pulled the sheets aside her feet slipping into the slippers left for her in the room and joined her old partner by the window.

Carlos sighed dropped down to Annie's lap. Strangely she allowed this and placed her hand on his head.

"You're a fool Annie, a hopeless fool..." Carlos sighed.

"I did not spend as much time with our Goddess as you did. I just can't give up on these people so easily... even if I wanted to," Annie answered back.

It was only then did Carlos truly see her as her fathers' daughter the child of that man so passionate that no matter how many times he had beaten in combat he could always come back again and again and he smiled for the first time in centuries.

"Yeah... you're right..." he sighed looking past Annie eyes to the white snow outside figuring it would look better if a bit of Grey were mixed in into it.

"Too white..." he sighed, disgustedly.

Annie sighed meeting his gaze at the snow.

"True enough..."

* * *

**Can I have some reviews**** please****?**** If not I might do what Mizuki00 is doing right now and not upload anything until the summer.**


	6. Allies and hope

**Me "Happy Valentine's day peeps!"**

**Asher. "What are you gonna give 'em'"**

**"A new snow and winter filled chapter! Why what better way to celebrate this day then spending it with your besty right next to you while you enjoy a nice drink in a warm and toasty room while its snowing like nobodies business outside?"**

**Asher ... You gave Carlos has a cold... and he's with _Annie_...**

**Me "You wouldn't know your just a Nightmare..."**

* * *

The long month of winter passed and yet the snow refused to melt leaving many villages under many piles of thick snow, burying its existence form everyone. There were some how said that this was a punishment from God but what punishment they did not know. Perhaps it was they had followed the sin of gluttony in these past winder month. Whatever the reason there were some who knew the true reason for this. They had not captured that vile boy and his witch yet.

From the window of the barracks Shômo looked down at the people below him giving their bodies to the icy cold in penitence for their sin. He swallowed heavily and felt a freezing chill run down his spine but not from the cold it was from fear of these people. If they were willing to do this who knows what they might do to Carlos and Annie if ever they found them.

They may be idiots but they were the ones with the power.

_Kirouchi... stay hidden stay safe_, he whispered, before turning to the person who had just came in through the door.

"Pastor Nick... what are you doing here?" he asked the old man, thinking that he already knew the reason.

"I need some of your solders... Some of my men are too weak to move in the snow..."

"But of course..." he said pleasantly, knowing happily that no matter what they did or how many men he took with him they would never hope to find them.

Nick looked closely at the man in front of him. He could not help but feel a slight disbelief in him. And that was something a deeply truly religious man like him would not allow, even in the slightest way. One day he would expose him for what he was.

* . * . * . * .* . *. * . * .* .* . *

"Carlos. You have a cold," Annie said, in the most matter of fact voice ever conceived as she and Berwick watched the young boy shiver, all most comically, underneath the many thick blankets while he sat next to the fire place that had just been brought into life just mere moments ago.

"C - can't be. I haven't had a cold in... a... a thousand years! Rhea! Why the hell did I let you talk me into coming here!?" said boy demanded at her angrily through his his sneezes and uncontrollably shivering teeth. "I've quite nearly died by a blade and I'll be damned to the Darkness if this gets to me!"

"You're... not going to die from just a cold," Berwick said softly, over the elder boy's sneeze.

"Thank-you..." Carlos said.

"Should I... go get Kirouchi-sansei?" Berwick asked softly to Annie, right as the door opened and Kirouchi and Grisha came into the room. Carlos glanced the two of them and nodded through his shivers seeing the man who's name Annie had told him was Kirouchi holding a bottle in his left hand.

"What is that?" Carlos asked, eyeing the bottle as Grisha approached him carefully searching his face.

"Not too bad. It's just at the first stage..." he said, and nodded to Kirouchi.

"Drink this... Do not worry... It will help with your cold..." Kirouchi said softly, as he came to stand next to him. Carlos glanced down at the bottle full of clear liquid in the mans hands back to Annie and took it bringing it to his lips and drained the bottle. He felt nothing for a good few minutes not even the slightest sting but soon he felt himself shacking less and less his nose becoming more and more easy to breath through, his body suddenly finding comfort in the blankets.

"Thank-you..." Carlos said, as Kirochi took the full bowl of soup from the tray.

"I have to ask you this... Carlos. The Goddess made it so that her Warriors would be able to heal completely after they were injured... what happened to take you so long to recover?"

"It's because of them. They are destroying the world as well as us," Carlos answered, as he took the bowl from the mans hands.

"We could warm it up..." Grisha suggested. He had never one for a cold meal.

"No... That's fine. It is as warm as I like it," the boy continued, draining the soup as he had drained the glass. "Thank-you. It is good to know that Rhea's people still inhabit this world." Carlos said, as he stood next to Annie. "Even a few."

"No. It is our honor to help the Warriors of the Grey Goddess in these dark times." Kirouchi smiled at them as Grisha nodded.

And so it was that three long snow filled weeks passed and the snow continued to fall day and night covering the lower parts of the land in a thick layer of snow burying it to the eyes of everybody. As soon as the very next day Carlos and Annie moved freely about the long dark halls lit only by well lit but also not brightly lit candles. The were needed because the windows were covered by white drapes were always closed to the outside world masking the mansion even more from prying eyes. Why the three of them were there Annie and Carlos did not ask. They were however made slowly aware of Maire's existence from Berwick and sometimes Grisha.

"Her maiden name had originally been something like Lens. She was part of a family in a place called Sweden. I do not know how they met but whatever the case she, unlike her family, still had some of the Goddess' teachings in her mind. Kirouchi had wanted her to let her keep her last name because, as you already know, a woman who is forced to change her last name to her husbands only came after these dark times. However she had been disowned by them and she was forced to give up that name." Grisha had said at one time. However there was a dark look in his eyes as he said that, as a dark secret lay behind his words. As it was the two of them did not pry for answers.

But they still wanted to help Maria in any way they could. Bewick had let slip that she was pregnant and there was great worry that she might die because of the stress of it all.

"What are you to worry about? She believes in Rhea right?" Carlos has said softly to Kirouchi one day.

"Yes."

"Then she will fell no pain through it all... Do not fear. I do not forget my allies... Please let us see If I we help her."

It was worse then he could have ever imagined. Maria, as her husband had said her name was, looked ready to literally melt away before their eyes. Her skin was burning looking more like the red peppers of his once native land and as thin looking as paper. As if the heat within her body was literally sheering it away from the outside in until only the black skin would remain behind. What was worse she did not look pregnant at all far from that. And when she opened her her eyes they looked like that of the shadow begins that he had battled against centuries ago. The only sign that they belonged to a creature of flesh was when they were set on them a warm look spread throughout the pupils.

"I am honored to be able to be in your line of sight." she managed to say, he Annie and him approached her bedside. Kiroucih it is time...

The birth went be fairly quickly. And as Carlos had said there was no pain what so ever for her and the child arrived without a problem.

Holding the child carefully in his hands Carlos looked down at the clean baby girl in his arms, and and smiling slightly in spite of himself. Happy that there was now one more person in the world giving the land back its life. She had a mop of fair black hair a pale skinned just like her father and even if her eyes were closed tightly he knew she had her fathers eyes. He was about to give her to Annie but then he noticed something. Something that made his heart pond and his breath quicken sharply.

"Annie... look a this..." he breathed.

On the child's hand were three triangles. but the one in the middle seemed to glow a dull grey against the young flesh.

"This child is... Rhea's power is within her..." Carlos said eyes wide in shock as he turned to Kirouchi and Grisha.


End file.
